User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Pic Heya there Relentless, I recently found a pre-existing pic, Image:415 CTU Sniper.jpg, similar to the one you added to TAC Team this month, which is Image:CTU Sniper.jpg‎. Both depict the same person, and because the older one is a bit brighter and less blurry, I decided to nominate the newer one for deletion. I figured you might like to weigh in since you're the uploader of the new one: please let me know if you think one is better than the other, if you really feel we should keep both, or, don't care either way! (If one goes, the other will definitely be plugged in to replace it, of course) On this same topic, I believe the shooter seen is actually Lee Castle. By looking at either of those pics, do you agree or disagree? – Blue Rook 17:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC)talk : Dear sir, : My apologies -- I didn't realize there was already a clearer version of the picture. ^^ Anyways, yes -- of course, my version of the image should be deleted and replaced & supplanted by the better older picture. : I at first didn't realize it was Agent Castle -- shame on me lol, I call myself a 24 fan. :P : Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 07:27, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :: Dear Relentless, I moved your above response here from my talk page just to keep things on one page. My original post here was more of an invitation to discussion: do you agree that it's Castle in the pic? It might not actually be, and I'm looking for some input to make sure the claim is a valid one! – Blue Rook 21:20, 29 January 2008 (UTC)talk Manual of Style review Please review the Manual of Style. All information that doesn't come directly from the show itself needs to be relegated to the "Background information and notes" section and "External links." Also, article titles don't use acronyms when the full name is known, regardless of which is more common. --Proudhug 02:13, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : Dear Proudhug, : My apologies. I didn't know that there was a Manual of Style here. =( : I will rectify my mistakes immediately. : However, do you have a moment? Could you clarify what "directly comes from the show" means? : Later! : Best Regards, : Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:45, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :To clarify: I see that "SWAT" has been appropriately moved back as per the MOS, but I just would like a clarification what "from the show" means. From the show, it is clear that TAC team agents carry Heckler & Koch-type submachine guns (from the distinct curved clip), and someone's apparantly identified them as MP5A4 weapons...does this could as "from the show"? *RR is confused* I personally think that the TAC Team article's excellent the way it is, but I know that 24 Wiki has regs, and I'll do my best to follow them. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:48, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I apologize for the ambiguity of my comment. I'll admit there ''is a bit of a grey area sometimes when it comes to determining what comes "directly from the show." While it may be "clear" to you that TAC teams carry H&K submachine guns, it's not to me. Nor is it clear that they are MP5A4's. This information doesn't come directly from the show, as one has to either research this externally or have pre-existing knowledge of these weapons. If a line of dialogue or a piece of on-screen visible text established the type of weapons used, that information is fit for inclusion in the body of the article, otherwise, it's not. There are tons of different technologies seen on 24, but we try only to include those which have been prominant parts of the plot and/or referred to directly by dialogue or text. If Jack's seen driving a Yukon XL, using a Sanyo cell phone, or sitting in an Emeco Navy Side Chair, this information can be placed in the "Background information and notes" section, but it doesn't belong in the main article since the product name wasn't directly part of the plot and wasn't referred to in dialogue. Since Wiki 24 aims to be as useful to as many people as possible, it's a good idea to provide additional information for those who want to know things such as what types of guns are used, but it needs to be kept separate from the main stuff. Including a bit of supplemental information at the end of the page is a good idea, but it's usually best to provide an external link (such as Wikipedia) for detailed descriptions of things, rather than clutter up the page with non-''24'' information. I hope this clears things up. Let me know if you still have any questions. --Proudhug 16:25, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Ooh, Navy SEALs! I reverted your Wikipedia link. Eventually, someone will get around to making a Wiki 24 article about SEALs. --Proudhug 18:47, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Hello again. Thanks a lot for creating the Navy SEALs page. I did a little tweaking to distinguish between Real World and 24 World. I also moved to the more simply titled "Navy SEALs," as we'll likely never see Navy SEALs from any other countries. --Proudhug 00:17, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Unbreakable That's funny. The second you tell him not to delete his talk page, he does the opposite. This should be addressed. -Deege515 00:16, 19 February 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, it's quite annoying. --Proudhug 15:03, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Please note that you only recieve one support and one oppose vote per month. I removed both of your support votes. Feel free to add your vote back to one of the nominees, or create your own nominee. ---CWY2190talk 17:47, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Oh dear... I never though that I'd find a message from you here. Well, I guess I have to accept that, then. But as of now, since shared new messages system does not work, please post your messages to me to Central Wikia. Thanks. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:13, 30 March 2007 (UTC)